


Space Oddity

by thegrimshapeofyoursmile



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, M/M, emotional expression via ice skating, yuuri has feelings and viktor too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrimshapeofyoursmile/pseuds/thegrimshapeofyoursmile
Summary: What was it that could possibly bother someone like Viktor so much, Viktor, who had everything from fame to fortune to beauty and skill? What was it that caused Yuuri to feel pity all of a sudden, pity with someone who was everything, could do everything, who was flame and bursts of energy, was the crushing force of water and the careless friendliness of the ever-giving ground?





	

When Yuuri found out that Viktor was training in their skating rink right in the middle of the night, he could not help but rush over to take a look, breathless anticipation causing him to be there in mere minutes. Such a rare thing it was to have the chance to watch someone like Viktor, a star, no, the blazing sun itself, in training that it would have needed a greater man than Yuuri was to stay away.

He only realized that there could be a reason why Viktor trained secretly in the middle of the night when he was already there, hiding behind the door to only peek into the hall where music was blazing loudly over the ice. 

Viktor was already warmed up and running when Yuuri arrived, his hair sweeping back and forth in the force of his own speed as he slid over the ice, arms stretched wide into the sky. It was strange to see Viktor not smiling; there was an almost melancholic expression on his face instead, and yet additional to that something wild and raw that trickled into his movements too, caused him to soar into the air in a mad jump that had Yuuri breathless, his heart hammering in his chest. 

Never had he seen Viktor like this, so perfect and yet so completely forlorn. This was Viktor when he was alone, Yuuri realized, the lonely king of a lonely empire, far away from the applause that usually covered the sounds he made when his blades chipped away the ice underneath them a little too harsh. There was unleashed energy in Viktor’s motions, his performance so completely, wildly out of control that there was no visible choreography behind it; Viktor skated for himself alone and it was beautiful.

And then it changed.

This was not selfish, Yuuri realized when he watched Viktor spinning and sliding and curving, a monstrously fascinating, sinuous repetition of movements; this was Viktor dancing for someone and dancing delicately on top of that. It reminded Yuuri of the Agape routine, yet it was way more tantalizing than that, the performance one of a lover sure of himself, yet full of emotions for his partner. This was intimate in its slow, unhurried process, feeling precious and familiar in its simplicity. Viktor pulled it off without any case of showing off, merely pouring in what seemed honest emotion. Yuuri watched and wondered, his heart bursting with yearning and something that almost felt like nostalgia. Who was Viktor thinking of right now? He seemed impeccably far away, unreachable in his beauty just like the sun, and for a moment Yuuri could not breathe through the tight lump in his throat. 

And then it changed again.

He could feel goosebumps at the way Viktor’s movements were laced with obvious sorrow now, such a harsh, unfamiliar expression in those gorgeous limbs of his, on that always smiling face of his that now seemed full of despair as he ghosted across the ice like a forlorn child looking for the way home. What was it that could possibly bother someone like Viktor so much, Viktor, who had everything from fame to fortune to beauty and skill? What was it that caused Yuuri to feel pity all of a sudden, pity with someone who was everything, could do everything, who was flame and bursts of energy, was the crushing force of water and the careless friendliness of the ever-giving ground? 

He never knew what caused Yuuri to step out of the shadows and walk over to the rink, only to see Viktor’s face immediately flushing with delight at the sight of him, changing yet again, sliding over the ice in one swift, long-stretched motion with opened arms, smiling again, the corners of his eyes crinkling ever so slightly. But Yuuri had seen him moments ago, and it had changed something. _I could make him happy_ , he suddenly thought, hands clenching around the barrier when Viktor came to a halt in front of him, his lovely face open and almost tender in that self-assured way of his Yuuri had never allowed himself to think about in earnest. He thought of Viktor’s dog and the way he talked of Yuri and Yakov, but never his family, and he thought of the many, many acquaintances and fans Viktor had, and the true friends he did not seem to have, and again he thought, _I could make him happy_ , and this time it did not sound so ridiculous to him anymore.

“Come on the ice with me, Yuuri,” Viktor practically sang, all bouncing energy again, his fingers drumming against the barrier between them in the rhythm of the music, his eyes locked on Yuuri’s face.

“Yes, sure,” Yuuri said and crossed the barrier between them. Viktor’s beaming smile was totally worth it.


End file.
